A bus crash
by JenniferMorrisonOfOuat
Summary: Emma woke into a hospital. To the doctors dismay she figures out why she's had dreams- of a bus crash. She can't remember the crash, but everyone else knows.


"AHH!" A faint scream could be heard. Emma opened her eyes. She was on.. A bus? She looked around and the faces seemed blurry. A man sat across from her. She couldn't focus on his features, to be in fact he couldn't focus on anybody's features. The man looked at her. She could see a a necklace. It was silver.

"Can't you remember who I am?" He said.

Emma shot up. Where was she? Her eyes adjusted as she realized she was in the hospital. Doctor Whale came up to her.

"W-what happened?" Emma stuttered. There was a bustle of people in hospital beds and nurses running around.

"Bus crash." He replied grimly. Her eyes turned to slits and she instantly put her hands to her head, that was wrapped and bloody. She couldn't call Killian, he was working. So instead she got out of her bed, feeling pain all over. Whale tried to push her back down, but to His' dismay she continued. She picked up a wall phone and dialed Mary Margret. She practically pushed any nurse that commanded her back into her bed.

She met Mary Margret in the waiting room.

"Emma! What happened?" Her over anxious friend asked.

"Bus crash." She mumbled. Her friend of course checked her wounds and of course suggested she should stay until she healed. And Emma of course denied it. Emma finally chatted her friend into thinking Emma was fine.

Physically? Yes.

Emotionally? No.

How could you have a dream of being on a bus.. Then waking from a bus crash?

She left her friend as Emma walked down to the neurologist. Strangely she had been here so many times do too fights she managed to get herself into.

She pushed the glass doors open.

"Emma." The man said, so used to her constantly coming here.

"Another fight?" He asked.

"Bus crash." She replied. The man looked at her. You ok? Memory loss?

Emma nodded for both suggestions.

"I don't remember anything from the crash." He looked at her wide eyed.

"And I had a dream of it." She mumbled.

"Was it blurry? Loud noises?" He asked.

"Yeah, exactly." She said. He looked at her seriously.

"Wasn't a dream. A memory." He said. Emma looked a little shocked.

"A man talked to me." Emma mumbled.

The neurologist looked taken back. Obviously hearing Emma.

"Talked to you?" He asked, serious tone surfing his voice.

"Is there away to recover the memory?" She asked. He looked, thinking then looked at Emma.

"Drug overdose." He stated.

Emma held her hand out.

"Hand them over doc." She said.

He looked at her. A certain drug. He needed a certain drug. He searched the wall of drugs until he found one. He took five pills out as he pointed Emma to a chair. She sat on the chair as he have her the pills.

"Remember, in the place try to remember. The faces become clearer and sounds become listenable." The doctor said.

Emma took the pills, then collapsed onto the chair.

"You don't remember me?" The man across from her said.

"You know who I am." He said. She focused on the surroundings, seeing the now clear faces. She noticed some of the faces from the hospital. The man across from her didn't clear.

The man twiddled the necklace in his hand.

"Who am I?"

"I don't know!" Emma yelled.

"Look at the necklace." She squinted her eyes at the small silver charm on the necklace.

A hook.

"Hook..?" She said. The face instantly cleared to reveal Killian Jones.

The bus suddenly jerked forward as the crash began. They all flew forward.

Emma jerked up from her slumber. She was alone. She checked her phone.

"Five hours." She cursed. She grabbed her phone and dialed Killian- and no response.

Emma ran over to the front, requesting Killian Jones, and she practically ran over to a room.

Emma opened the door.

And there he was.

So peaceful.

Emma ran in. Doctor Whale looked at her.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked, wide eyed.

"H-he's on life support Emma." Emma felt her heart shatter.

"We can wake him up and you can talk to him for the last time." Whale said.

"D-do it." Emma said, looking weak. She hated looking weak.

The doctor showed her how to stop her beloved's life, and stopping his pain.

He turned the machine on and left the room.

Emma waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"E-Emma?" Killian said. Emma started crying.

"Am I better?" Killian's innocent voice said.

"Why are you crying love?" He said weakly.

"You're on l-life support." Emma sobbed. She curled up on the bed next to Killian.

"I'm gonna die soon." He said, stroking his beloved's hair, almost numb.

"K-Killian I-I love you." Emma cried as he started to weaken.

"Em-Emma.." He said weakly, minutes away from death.

Killian pulled a small ring from under the pillow. He held out the ring to Emma.

"Will y-you marry m-" Killian's sentence stopped. And so did his heart.

"Yes! Yes.. Y-yes!" Emma cried, hoping he could hear her. She gingerly took the ring and slid it on her finger, and pressed a few buttons to stop the life support.

But she couldn't stop the tears.


End file.
